


Snuffed Out

by petitlionhomme



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, snuff film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Blanca gets front row seats to an act of depravity even he can't stomach.





	Snuffed Out

Blanca knew what a snuff film was, he'd been the room of more than one of those particular interrogations. It was always sickening, even to a man like him, he had a soft spot for children and to find out that they were often the stars of them, left a bad taste in his mouth.

  
It's probably why he was surprised when Dino Golzine gave him a front row seat to one, in a makeshift studio in a room that was in a basement with wooden floors and a sheet covering the floor. Ash and a child named Isaac were the stars. They were naked except for masks, Ash with a fox mask and Isaac with that of a lamb. Isaac was no more than 12, to Ash's 14 but there was something about the way he moved that allowed Blanca to know that ever since he was younger, he'd been in some older man or woman's bed. He had bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

  
"Boys," Ash and Isaac looked at them, their eyes hazy. "Play nice.."   
The camera began rolling and Ash took the other boy's hand, kissing the back of it, looking up at Isaac from his position on his knees. "I'm truly sorry." He whispered, and Blanca knew that the camera had picked it up if he could hear it himself.   
"It's alright, Mr. Fox." Isaac whispered, pulling his hand away and leaning down, pulling the mask up a little so that his lips could he see before kissing Ash softly on the head, eyes closed.  
"You will do as you were told." Ash gasped softly and lifted his mask, the same as the other, pressing a kiss to Isaac's stomach.

  
It was hard to watch, when Ash did things that no child should know how to do and Blanca could only hope he didn't vomit then and there. At first, he wondered if perhaps they would end the scene when both of the boys laid quiet and panting on the floor but then, a box, old and wooden, was slid into the scene.   
Ash looked at it blankly and Isaac just nodded down at him. "Go on, Mr. Fox."  
Ash slid up to his knees and crawled to the box, pulling it open. He slapped a hand over his exposed mouth and he looked like he was going to vomit for a moment, swallowing hard before looking directly at the camera. "I can't-"  
"Do it, boy." The camera man growled and Ash made a noise like a choked sob. Blanca wondered what the box contained.

Ash shuffled through the box and grabbed a knife and stared at it before simply turning it over and dumping it over, spilling out a host of things. A hammer, a box of nails, a dildo that looked normal until the glint of metal shone and Blanca realized that it was stuffed full of razors. He could understand Ash's sudden bout of sickness. "Lamb, please close your eyes."

  
Isaac did as Ash asked and the blond grabbed the box of nails and the hammer, slowly stumbling back over to the boy and straddling him. He stretched his hand out and pressed a nail to it, squeezing his eyes closed before taking the hammer and slamming it down, tearing the nail through muscle and bone. Isaac screamed, back arching in an attempt to get Ash off. The blond apologized softly and kissed him until the screams died into whimpers. "Just one more." He repeated the process with the second and this time it was harder to quiet him down.  
"I'm sorry, Lamb, I'm so sorry."   
Ash felt around behind him and his hand bumped the knife. He picked it up and examined it.  
"Keep your eyes closed."  
He looked the knife and traced over the boy's chest, but it was sharp and broke skin almost immediately. Ash didn't speak as he did so, carving with seemingly no direction.

  
"Mr. Fox-"  
"I know." Ash whisper and leaned down, pressing the knife flat between them and kissing the boy on his bloody palm. Isaac hissed but allowed the show of affection.  
"You're stalling."  
Ash tried to ignore the cameraman's voice but he couldn't, not when Dino was right there.   
"Just do it." Isaac had tears in his voice and Blanca wondered if he had started crying and if he was hoping Ash would just kill him.  
"I can't- I can't!" Ash whimpered, voice breaking. Ash pushed the knife away and backed away from the boy's body, hands in his hair.  
"I can't do that to him." Ash told them, looking at the camera once more and the glossiness of his eyes was visible.

  
Blanca had once assumed that Ash had no heart and only followed directions to keep himself but it was clear, that in this moment, he'd been wrong.  
"Do it! Or you'll rape him again and kill him, then the same will be done to you!" Isaac couldn't get up but he did make a noise to draw Ash's attention. "It's okay, it's okay.. Finish what you started. You have my permission- kill- you can.." Ash walked back over to the boy and dropped down beside his head and leaned down, kissing him soundly on the mouth, pulling away to whisper against his mouth.

  
"It's going to hurt worse than anything you've ever felt."  
"I know, Mr. Fox, but my words are the same.."  
Ash stared down into Isaac's eyes and saw it- the tiredness and the resignation. This was what he wanted; to die. Even if it was humiliating, he would be free. This was Ash saving him, snuffing out his soul. He grabbed the razor filled toy and looked at the boy with a small frown. Ash's cum was leaking out of him and even if that wasn't lubricant enough, he'd be bleeding soon enough.  
"Spread your legs, Lamb." He was a lamb, a sacrificial one, made to be tainted and killed for the sake of saving someone else.  
This boy was unknowingly Ash's martyr.

  
He nudged it against his hole and Isaac relaxed almost immediately. "You will scream."  
"I will, Mr. Fox?"  
"It will hurt more than anything you've ever felt."  
"I know, Mr. Fox."  
Ash cut the preamble and pushed the toy in, heart shattering once he heard the pained scream. He saw Blanca cover his mouth out the corner of his eye. Isaac's screams got louder as Ash began thrusting it in and out of him.   
His insides were being shredded by the diabolical thing and Ash could only close his eyes and keep going.

  
He knew when Isaac had died, when he suddenly went limp and the screams died off.   
He had died being raped by a sex toy stuffed full of razors. His body was so shredded that Ash could not recognize it, only saw torn muscle, flesh and blood.   
He pulled the toy out and threw it to the side, wanting it away from him. His hand and wrist was covered in blood and he could only look to Dino and the cameraman for further instruction.  
"Fuck him."  
Ash's eyes widened and he looked at the body, prone and still bleeding out.   
Ash looked at him and reached up, hand resting on his cheek for a moment before shaking his head. "No."   
"Do it-"  
"No. It's alright. He won't be able to do it." Ash laid his head on Isaac's stomach and he was still warm.   
He felt numb.

  
-

  
Ash was a husk when it was all over. He stood up and stumbled away from them all, dropping the mask to the floor and only paused to reach down and take Isaac's mask.

  
No one stopped him.

  
-

  
The mask was still in his bedroom, after three years. He didn't believe in ghosts but sometimes he swear he saw Isaac on occasion, sitting on the edge of his bed and running his hands through his hair. Like now.   
"Isaac.."  
"Hello, Mr. Fox."


End file.
